Kiba
by Neori
Summary: OC x Kiba   A human encounter with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing of Wolfs Rain or it's characters._

_This is my first time writing a fanfic with an OC, so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Many days had past, and I still couldn't find my way back to camp.<p>

And some how I had been chosen, to be the one to look for food, in other words, go out and kill it, then bring it back to camp.

All the while a usual snow storm was brewing.

I finally made it over another hill, but just then…

I stood my ground as I stared into the eyes of what looked to be an angry wolf.

I knew what I was doing, I knew it was the exact wrong thing do, but I just had to know.

I kept moving closer but just then it began to show its teeth and growl at me.

I had become a threat some how, its snarls told me that.

I wasn't afraid, and yet I knew I should have been.

I found myself becoming angry, I hate it that it found me to be a threat, though it was a wild animal and that's they're first instinct. Anything bigger or the same size than they are a threat, or in some cases food.

I slowly pulled my backpack around myself and dug into it.

I pulled out the last bit of food I had been saving for myself.

I took the raw piece of blubber, and pitched it its way.

It wasn't much, but enough to distract the wolf, long enough for me to run.

A thought crossed my mind as I contemplated on fleeing from this situation, I was always told in the tundra there isn't any place for you to hide, only a thousand miles to die across. But if the wolf took the bait, I would let my ignorance grant me bliss.

The wolf sniffed it, seemed uninterested then looked back up at me, I knew at that moment it didn't just want the meat.

It let out a low growl, so low it caused me to shiver more than from the icy cold tundra wind.

While I stood there I noticed its scars, they showed me it had been in many fights, fighting for the right to live, and fighting for its right to survive in this world.

Such a beautiful wolf it was too, white as the snow that surrounded us both; with golden eyes that stared deep into my soul.

My eyes where locked onto its, I felt I couldn't be released from the gaze.

I wondered how long we would stare at each other, standing our ground, not moving a muscle.

Then suddenly I heard a shout from the distance, it was my friends. Just for that moment I looked away,

But when I looked back it was gone, was it just my imagination? No, the meat was gone.

I smiled then I slung my backpack back onto my shoulders and ran to the sounds of my friends voices.

My feet and hands were so cold.

I wondered, would I ever see that wolf again, and then it struck me of all that time I never did find any food, and the last of my food I had to give away.

But I also realized I had not died or been killed, so I was thankful.

I was also thankful that the wolf was satisfied with only a small piece of blubber.

Not too sure if my friends will be satisfied with the results I bring back, but hopefully they won't be too disappointed.

_End Chapter One. To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

_Again I do not own any of the characters from wolf's rain._

_I am merely here for your entertainment. Haha_

* * *

><p>I finally made it back to camp, seeing the shelter my friends had built days ago, before I left, and before this god awful snow storm.<p>

The shelter wasn't much, just a snow dome built around our tents.

For the most part the shelter did its job, it kept us safe, and warm.

I pulled the cover of the tent back, to see some of my friends sleeping, while Josh the leader of our group was keeping watch.

"How was it out there?" He asked in a monotone voice

"Bad, I couldn't find anything, I'm sorry." I took off my protective mask, goggles, the thick scarf around my neck, and my gloves.

"It is alright, Andrew found a seal hole, he caught some fish before the storm, and we saved you what we could." He handed me the fish wrapped in a cold towel.

"Thank you. I will try again tomorrow." I picked the fish between my fingers and began eating slowly. It tasted salty, and I was so thirsty.

"That will not be necessary. We called for the backup team. They're coming to find us tomorrow, soon as the storm dies down." He did not look away from the fire in the center of our dome; it was amazing how it did not melt the ice.

"Really?, That is rather disappointing." I took another small bite of the cold fish.

"Yes, well our research here cannot be furthered in this weather, not without a guide." His concentration on the fire seemed like he was infuriated, he kept his arms crossed, loosely against his body, he was rested upon his sleeping bag, and he had not unwrapped it. He was not much of sleeper.

"I understand." I took a last bite of the fish. "Is there any purified water?"

"Yes, over there in the blue container. Do not be wasteful, one glass full at a time."

"I only want a drink Joshua, not a bath" I shook my head, here he was going all "high and mighty" on me.

"Don't call me that, I am your superior" He gave me one of his stern looks, hoping it was threating I guess. It did not faze me once.

"Only on this escapade" I chuckled, and smiled at his statement. His response was a scoff, and he looked back at the fire. I poured my glass full, up to the top, and then I downed the ice cold water. I pained shot through my stomach to the center of my forehead. Brain freeze, however it was actually my sinuses that were frozen, I winced in pain, but it was worth it though, going two days without water can be hard on your body. I finally laid down, covering up with my thermal sleeping bag. I went to sleep, thinking about the wolf I had saw earlier, and how I didn't mention it to Joshua. I ignored the gut feeling I had about the wolf, and decided my sleep was more important. So I rested, and dreamed I met the wolf again, but this time he could speak. In my dream he told me his name was Kiba, and he was searching for paradise.

_To be continued._


End file.
